Warriors in Arms
by MortalAcademy
Summary: The Parabatai Service for Jace & Alec. BookBoyfriends Fanfic Request


**BookBoyfriends Fanfic Request**

**I do not own any of the characters, they are all the wonderful creation of our lovely Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The council room in the Angel Hall of Alicante wasn't particularly full- especially for an occasion such as this- there should have been at least a couple more shadowhunters here. The first few rows of stone pews below the dais were full with the Lightwood family including Maryse, Robert, Isabelle and Max. The Consul stood up behind the lectern, looking down at the Lightwood family and a few other shadowhunters including the Penhallows. The council members sat at their seats to the right of the lectern, talking between themselves. Suddenly a booming voice filled the air and projected out against the far wall and back again.

"Everybody settle down! We are here today for this very special occasion and tradition of bonding one soul to another by the way of Parabatai. Our history of Parabatai dates back to the very first shadowhunter; Jonathan Shadowhunter who created this ceremony and codified it into the law. Jonathan's parabatai was his dearest companion and best friend David, the bond was broken later in life due to David's choice of becoming a Silent Brother. We all know our history, so today we are marking another point in history for two new companions becoming Parabatai. I am proud to welcome Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland."

Alec was sat in a room opposite the door leading to the council room, he knew his mind was his better asset, along with his skill as a bowman. This would probably be his part within this bond. He wasn't doubting-nor would he ever- being Jace's parabatai, they had grown together and they were best friends. He was just worried he would never bring enough to the table, as Jace would. Jace was the better warrior, the better swordsman, the better- well the better at everything. Though he trusted Jace with his life and always would. Alec pulled at the robes to wear as tradition for the service. He looked ridiculous, he wanted his holey black sweaters back. Cutting him out of his reverie, the door to the room opened, letting a smell that was only known to the Hall of the Angels.

"Alec we are waiting for you, it's time." The consul stood in the doorway waiting for him.

"Is Jace out there already?" Alec asked quietly. He didn't want to seem like he was backing out or scared or anything. He just didn't want to be the guy who walks out when everyone else is already there staring at him.

"Not yet Alec, I have sent a member of the council to get him from his room." Alec nodded and stood up, following the Consul out of the room and to the council room where his life would change forever.

* * *

Jace thought his was ridiculously boring. The walls were plain white stone, the windows arched and looked out over the canal and square, nothing flashy. He leant against the window frame, looking out over the beauty of Idris. He remembered when he asked Alec to be his parabatai, he expected him to say no-especially when he took off and told him he would tell him the next day. Jace had known it was a big deal and it meant forever and as a child-well not so much a shadowhunter child- forever was a big deal. After moving into the Institute and meeting Alec, he knew Alec was who he would always trust with his life. Even for his age Jace thought Alec was impossibly wise and well he was the one who was reckless and jumped in head first into every situation.

Looking out of the window now, he remembered-only a little while ago-when Alec told him why he would want to be his parabatai, it brought a smile to his face with amusement._ 'You need someone to look after you. I'm sure I can keep you out of trouble enough not to lose you.'_ was what Alec had told him.

As he opened the door and left the room- he was ready to have his life changed- he bumped into a council member. He'd seen the man around Idris a lot, just never caught his name.

"Jace Wayland. I was just coming to get you. We are ready for you now, Alec is waiting out there already." At that Jace walked down ahead of the shadowhunter.

* * *

The room was in complete silence when Jace entered through a side door that lead up onto the dais, where Alec was already stood wringing his hands, looking around anxiously. He hadn't noticed that Jace had arrived in front of him.

"Worried I was having cold feet there Lightwood?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, as his lips turned up.

Alec turned to look at him, and Jace saw him relax instantly as his hands stopped wringing together and sighed. The way Alec looked at him in that moment set off a whole field of thoughts and emotions, he could tell he was worried that Jace had changed his mind, as well as a glint of hope that he had actually turned up and wasn't off gallivanting in some sleazy club. Jace had known for a while that Alec has feelings for him, he just wasn't going to voice his opinion and upset him in the process. He knew he had to let Alec tell him in his own time, of course-even if Jace was that way inclined- this bond would forbid it anyway.

"No. I know you're always fashionable late for everything. Why make this any different?" Alec blushed and smiled. Jace just laughed and shook his head as the Consul asked for silence.

The whole room shut down, for how quiet the room was, a pin dropping could probably be heard.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Jonathan Christopher Wayland, you are both here before myself-the Consul- the council and an audience of shadowhunters, including your families and friends. Before we go through with this service and ceremony, I want to make absolutely sure this is what you want. You both know there is only once chance of a parabatai in every shadowhunters life. It is a very important choice you are making, you know the law; a Parabatai bond can only be severed by becoming a Silent brother, Iron Sister, downworlder, mundane or by death. You both should know by now that as parabatai it is forbidden to form any sort of romantic relationship"

Alec spoke first, which was quite surprisingly as he was usually the quiet and introvert type. "Consul, Council, family and friends, I know how important it is to go through this ceremony and choose your parabatai for the first and last time, but nevertheless I would very much like to be Jace's parabatai." He looked down to his family, who were smiling at him, then back and Jace who nodded.

"I asked Alec myself if he would be my parabatai, I had thought it through beforehand and even Alec took time to think over his answer. We both want this and we both want to be warriors in arms and be bonded together." The next part of his speech was aimed at Alec alone. "Like you said, someone's going to have to look after to me and keep me out of trouble." He stated with a smirk, which Alec blushed at.

* * *

The Consul stood between the two boys and was holding his hands together in front of him. In any other picture, if people didn't know what was going on it'd probably look like a wedding.

"Very well then. Let's begin." The circle in which Jace and Alec stood in on the floor of the dais glowed around the edges, with runes scrawled into the stone that spoke of bonding, bridging, friendship, courage, loyalty, promise and trust. Along with other runes that symbolised the act of Parabatai.

"Jonathan, please would you remove your stele and position it over Alexander's chest." Jace did as he was instructed, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, but looked straight at Alec with complete and utter confidence, which radiated back onto Alec who stood up straight and proud.  
"Repeat after me and draw onto Alexander's arm the rune for Parabatai." The Consul recited the oath, so that Jace could copy it. Jace placed a hand on Alec's shoulder and drew on the Parabatai rune at the same time.

"Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried:

The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me."

Jace spoke very clearly and confidently as he recited the oath to Alec, whilst drawing the rune onto Alec's chest. His hand never faltered, nor did his voice as he did his duty to his companion. Once the rune was completed, the duty was reversed onto Alec. The Consul looked at Alec, who looked a little less confident than he did a few moments ago, but the Consul gave a small smile. "Alexander. It is now your turn, please remove your stele and place it over Jonathan's chest. Then repeat after me." The Consul once again recited the Parabatai oath.

Alec took in a deep breath and held onto Jace's arm for support, as he other hand glided over his chest, drawing the rune. At the same time he spoke the Parabatai oath, in a quiet but audible voice.

"Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried:

The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me."

Once the runes were complete and the oath's were spoken. Alec suddenly felt a strange and new feeling, he felt Jace. Like really felt him, his life force, his person. He felt the bond that tethered them together, that would always be there. Alec knew how much he would lay down for Jace, not even death would part him from Jace. He felt it then. From the look of Jace's face-a look of complete astonishment and awe- he knew he'd felt it too and knew he felt the same way. Nothing would tear them apart. They would overcome death if it ever crossed their paths.


End file.
